Lost and Lonely
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Gaara is a depressed high school student who doesn't get along with anybody. He is always being sent to the office because he likes to talk back to the teachers. Thats when it all happens. He gets into the worst trouble in his life.
1. The office

**Lost and Lonely**

**Dissing the claimer- well I really don't own Naruto because if I did I would have killed Sasuke off in the first episode. He is a gay loser emo boy. He is even worse in this story.**

**Warning- this story is rated teen from all the violence and suggestive themes. Don't take it too seriously.**

**The Office**

He looked up nervously as the teacher droned on. He glanced at his book. Small scribbles lined the cover. He blushed slightly and smiled, realizing that he had done that all class.

"Gaara-san? Is there something interesting written on your book?" Anko asked, stopping her lecture to look at Gaara. He blinked before answering her.

"No sensie-sama. I just got tired of listening to you blabbing about nothing," Gaara said, avoiding her angry stare. A sharp intake of breathe and a small hiss of 'oh burn' echoed around the class. Gaara kept all emotion off his face, taking a deep breathe.

"Go to the office. I've had enough of this. It's only second period and already you are kicked out of class," Anko snarled and everyone could see the anger that was spilled over her face. Gaara stood, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

He went straight to the office, not needing to get even deeper into trouble if Anko had actually told the secretary he was on his way. He opened the office door and the secretary looked up in surprise.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting you until third period at the latest. You know Tsunade-sama won't be happy," Shizune pointed out as he went to sit on the graffiti bench, shrugging. He pulled his feet up on it. There were so many names and confessions on that bench. Including his own. His name was placed clearly in between his feet. He traced it with his forefinger, and then noticed something written above it.

"Hinata … loves …" He breathed to himself barely moving his lips. His heart skipped a beat and his mind raced. Surely it was black-mail against them both. How would someone as perfect and quiet as her get into trouble?

"Um … Hey Shizune-san? Has Hinata Hyuuga-chan been in here since I was?

"Yes, actually. Iruka-sensei sent her down yesterday while you were heading back to class for refusing to do her work," Shizune sighed and put down the stack of papers she was holding up. "She was sad that you weren't here."

"O-oh … Really?" He stuttered unable to believe it. She nodded which made him blush.

"Gaara-san is here already? Okay, came in," Tsunade's voice said through the door and Gaara followed it.


	2. The closure

**Disclaimer- Hehehehe. Of course I don't own Naruto silly. I would put more monkeys in it if I did. :P Monkeys are my idol. … As well as tacos. Who could forget the tacos?! If there were no tacos I would curl up in a ball and die. That's how much I love them. :P**

**The Closure**

Gaara left the office as the lunch bell rang. His eyes drooped slightly out of boredom from Tsunade's speech. They didn't want to suspend him because they were afraid of what he might do to himself if they weren't there to watch his every move.

He kept his eyes on the ground as students shuffled by him, all eager to fill their grumbling stomachs. He was almost at the door to his freedom when he ran into a gang of giggling girls. Giggling girls and Sasuke. The one who hated him most.

"Oh look who just showed up. Hey EmoBoy! Another trip to the office? Are you going to go off and slit your wrists now?" Sasuke insulted coldly. Gaara didn't answer which really pissed him off. He reached out as Gaara passed and grabbed his throat roughly, pressing him hard against the wall.

"You aren't allowed to just ignore people when they talk to you. Answer me twerp. Are you going to go off and slit your wrists now?" Sasuke repeated even more cruelly, tightening his grip.

"Tell me _why _I should have to answer a piece of shit like _you." _ Gaara hissed to an angry Sasuke, brushing of the raven haired boy's hand. Sasuke drew back his arm and struck Gaara in between his shoulder blades. He gasped in pain and fell to the ground, forcing air into his panicked lungs.

"Good one, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched loudly above the cry of the others laughing. Gaara tried in vain to regain his breath. He could not have been hurt bad enough not to move, but the crowd left him there to gasp for pained breaths.

Footsteps came up behind him and he closed his eyes, readying himself for a kick to the stomach. But it never came. Instead a piece of paper floated down on top of his hand then more footsteps. He lifted his head just in time to see a whisk of a cream-coloured jacket whisk around the corner.

His attention turned to the paper that was lying in his hand. He picked it up, falling back into a sitting position. His eyes swivelled back and forth as he read it.

His heart jumped as he finished it. He knew who wrote it even though they didn't sign it. He knew the writing; had studied it; had let it slip into every layer of his consciousness. Some of the pain in his heart would be gone after he talked, after he let her be consumed by his mind.

_Dear Gaara-sama;_

_I want you to know not everyone hates you. I really want to talk with you. If you could please meet me at the doors on the west side of the C building at 3:45 pm. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you as I gave you this. Believe me I wanted to. But I'm too cowardly to do that right now. Anyway, please come. See you then._


	3. A Pain That Knows No Bounds

**Dis claim er – Why would you still think that I own Naruto? I've told you before; there would be more monkeys and Sasuke would be dead. Sorry if you're a fan of that ass but I hate him. You might hate him too after you read this fic. :P I know I hate him more.**

**A Pain That Knows No Bounds**

He let a small, nervous laugh out as he moved around the corner that would take him to his precious Hinata-chan. It was almost time. 3:40 pm. 5 minutes to go. But something was blocking his path. A blond haired boy stepped ahead of him.

"Hey emo boy! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be off slitting your wrists somewhere?" Naruto said harshly as Gaara walked by. Gaara smirked. One little fan-boy of Sasukes was no trouble for him.

"Shouldn't you be getting better lines?" Gaara shot back without the need to think about it. Naruto turned red and stormed off. All the better for him, he supposed. Hinata would be there shortly and he wanted to talk to her so bad.

He headed for a tree facing the doors that marked the west side of C building. His mind was racing, playing out possible scenarios. That was probably why he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Smack and he fell backwards. His heads hurt now but his pride was hurting even more as he heard giggles from behind the tree.

It wasn't the regular, hysterical laughing that came from most of the girls from the school. It was more kind and soft and … Hinataish. Gaaras eyes widened and his face reddened. He had just fallen in front of Hinata!!!!!!

"Oh G-Gaara-sama! I-I'm so happy that you came."

"…"

"W-why aren't you t-talking?

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear you?! If they find you they will hurt you! Run into the bushes and don't get caught."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, Uchiha-sama. I just saw him. He had a really smug look on his face," Naruto said, appearing around the corner he had just stormed away from.

"Move!" Gaara hissed. He smiled in his mind as he heard the leaves rustle behind him. He turned his attention back to Naruto and Sasuke. He had moved over so his back was against the tree so he could see them perfectly.

"Good. He's still here. See I told you."

Gaara's expression didn't change as they came closer. As long as Hinata was safe he was happy, no matter what happened to him. Sasuke moved closer. He grabbed Gaara's left arm, Naruto taking his right. He was forced to his feet and slammed him against the tree, tying him to it using a rope that he had brought with him. Sasuke moved behind and shuffled through the bushes. Moments later he was dragging out a screaming, squirming Hinata.

Gaara struggled against his bonds. He had to help her, to get to her. She couldn't suffer for whatever he may have done.

"Leave her alone! What did she do wrong?!" Gaara growled. He made a struggled gesture to try to reach Hinata. Naruto punched him in the stomach. Gaara felt his insides writhe in agony but he didn't care. Sasuke was hurting her now, hitting her, punching her, making her bleed.

"Why try to save her, emo boy? You don't care about anyone but yourself! Why not let her get hurt to save yourself?" Sasuke asked cruelly. Gaara writhed with anger. He would rather die then see her get hurt.

"So if I give myself to you, she can leave?"

"Yes."

"Well then take me. I'm used to you're torture. Let her go!"

Gaara felt his heart tear in two as Hinata was shoved to the ground. Sasuke was true to his word though as Hinata stood he didn't grab her. She stared at Gaara, tears brimming in her lavender. He mouthed for her to go and she turned, running, disappearing around _that _corner. His stomach churned as the sour realization of his confinement entered his mind. He fell to the ground as the rope was untied.

_**Wow. **_**You know what? This is my first a/n for this story. :P wow. Hehehehe. I love this song … By Nickleback!!!! It's sooooo awesome! I need to get it:P :P .. /.\ XD Hehehehe**

**Anyway I'll be back so review! Reviews make me happy. I'm surprised at the amount of reviews I've gotten already. Thank you sooooo much!/\**

**P.S Plz don't threaten me using koalas and cheese. That's just mean. Don't kill the koalas! Got that ****InsaneKiwi?! **


	4. Torture

**Disser or the claimed- Hehehehehe poke What do I have to do to make you people realize that I'm not the owner of Naruto:P grrrr. Hehehe. **

**Torture**

All was dark. Pain coursed through his broken body as they beat him. Each blow caused him less pain as his body grew numb. He knew that if this continued he would surely die. He stammered a small groan and Sasuke punched him squarely in the jaw.

"Shut it, emo boy! No one asked you!" He hissed angrily.

They were in Sasukes dark basement, no light except for a small lamp glowing in a corner. And pain. Pain and more pain. His entire body was pain. Unbearable pain. His breathing had become laboured. He knew they had broken at least two ribs. Pain, sharp stabbing pain. He had less then an once of strength left; strength he needed to use to escape.

He opened his stinging eyes and saw Sasuke laughing as he tried to bring back his arm to strike the raven-haired boy. Nothing; he couldn't move it. He felt his fingers twitch into a fist but his wrist wouldn't move away from the wall. Coldness was all the made him know his wrist was still there. He dared a glance down. Shackles? When had that happened?

Memory came back to him as he realized he had been beaten unconscious on the way there. That's why Sasuke was laughing, he thought angrily. He was weak; pathetic even. How could he have been unconscious? 'What have they done me?' he dared to ask himself numbly. 'What have I done to myself?'

'Oh well' he continued, pain still searing his bleeding wounds. 'At least it's me and not Hinata-chan. I wonder what she would think of me now.' He might have only imagined it but he thought he saw a glimmer of hate mixed in with the fear in her eyes.

Tears began to creep slowly to his turquoise eyes, but he fought them back. If he showed emotion they would think it was from the pain. He would never let them get their pleasures.

Naruto stepped closer to him, his blue eyes dancing in the firelight. Gaara glanced around, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He thought for a second, not being able to remember when the boy had left. He only closed his eyes for a millisecond, enough to get them okay again, but in that short time the Uchiha had left. Naruto grimaced as he put a hand up to Gaara's exposed bleeding chest.

Gaara felt a small breeze and stiffed the scream that was trying to escape his throat. He realized painfully that he was completely exposed, only monkey boxers for protection. He shuddered, wondering if either of his captors might have been gay. He tried not to think about his paranoid pain of his backside as his question was sort of answered. Naruto gently began to stroke Gaara's chest, following his bones with his forefinger.

The sound of footsteps overhead told them that Sasuke was moving upstairs. Naruto jumped back as if he had been burned. He looked at Gaara with a sad expression before looking to the stairs.

"Hey, you hungry?" Sasuke asked, his head appearing at the top of the stairs. Naruto hesitated before answering, glancing back at Gaara painfully before dashing to the stairs. Greed took over pain as he came up to Sasuke.

"Ramen, right?"

The front door opened and closed. The only thing left was to slip back into unconsciousness and wait.

-

-

-

-

-

Gaara's mind started to play trick on him in his dark confines. He had heard Hinata's calm, soothing voice; felt her soft, delicate touch. He felt her warm, moist breath brush across the back of his neck; against the pain of his freezing, aching body.

"Come to me, Gaara-kun. Come to me. Come and sink into happiness," her voice had coaxed.

He had groaned slightly in his sleep. Why was death so damn inviting? He wasn't one to end it all. But now was different; important even. If he died now, he would have been defeated by _him._ That was completely out of the question.

He forced himself out of the bliss of sleep and found himself, still alone, still in the dark, still slightly cold, but sitting. How was sitting possible? Where were the shackles? Why were they not stinging at his wrists? Where had they gone to?

He blinked dumbly as a blinding light floated down from the stairs. It was _them_; his captors, torturers. He moaned and winced at his thirst; and hunger.

"Hey, Emo boy! I see you've finally woken up! Ha. I didn't think you would have lasted this long. Perhaps some more is in order?" Sasuke sneered, his breath smelling like ramen. Gaara opened his parched mouth to speak but no sound came out. He could barely muster a couple shakes of his head, moaning slightly at the effort.

"P-p … Please. " He whispered dryly, his mouth cracking from dryness. Sasuke laughed and drew back his fist to strike the broken boy. Naruto lurched forward and grabbed it, as surprised by his own actions as Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke. Please. This isn't fun anymore. What if he dies? We could be in a lot of trouble." Naruto said worriedly at Gaara with the same sad look on his face. Gaara felt a sharp pain in his side from Sasukes foot and wished that he had never awoken from his deathly dream. He had seen something like longing in those bright blue eyes.

"Who cares if he dies! He has no one! He is nothing! He barely even exists!"

"But what does that matter to you?!"

"He annoys me!"

"So you're gonna kill him! Just cuz he annoys you? Would you kill me if I annoyed you?!"

"Yup!"

"You're pathetic! You know that?!"

Sasuke stood there, unable to understand the cruel words that had come from the blond's mouth.

"Wh-what? Are you sticking up for emo boy?"

"Don't call him that! He's a human too, you know!"

Slap.

"What's gotten into you? You hate E- Gaara-teme! What made you change your mind?"

Naruto rubbed the red mark appearing on his cheek. He stared blankly at the Uchiha. Gaara watched in awe as Naruto growled at the other boy then in the gut.

"I'm sorry. I'll have to hurt you one last time." Naruto apologized to the broken boy at his feet. He picked him up roughly and slumped him over his shoulder. "I will make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore, Gaara-sama."

Gaara nodded slightly before drifting back bliss. Naruto brought him back to his ramen-littered apartment. He laid him gently on the bed and began seeing to his wounds.

"I'm so sorry. I wish it had never gone this far," Naruto whispered quietly to the broken heap. He went to the phone and racked his brain for someone to call. Then he found it. He punched in the numbers and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello? Oh good. Please don't hang up. I need your help. It's about Gaara … … thank you … Bye, Hinata."

------------------------

**YAY! I finally got this chapter done! What do you think?!**

**Sorry it took me so long. I'm rewriting this and my friend borrowed the book. Again, sorry. bow pleads for forgiveness Don't attack the koalas!**


	5. Lost and Lonely

**Disclaimer: Mwuhahahaha!! How could I own Naruto when the story is over?! 'What?! You may be asking! Well you heard right! Last chapter. … Unless … unless people review and tell me to write more. … I don't know how I could write anymore but I could always try. … Maybe … rubs chin in a pondering stage.**

**Lost and Lonely**

3 months passed since the day Naruto got Gaara away from Sasuke.

-

-

-

"HEY! Gaara-kun! Yay! Lunch!" Her voice was sweet and caring as he walked up the stone steps. She jumped at him, hugging him in a lovingly tight grasp. "Hi again. I missed you. First three periods are horrible. Why couldn't you be in any of my classes?"

"Oh Hinata-"he put his face in her neck and smothered her with kisses. "We've been through it a million times. I wish we could. I really do."

"O wow. You guys still act like it's been years instead of hours," Naruto said as he walked up to the happy couple. (Ahh it sounds like they're married!) Gaara looked up and smiled at his friend. Then scowled at him, turning to laughter seconds later.

"Where would that gay son-of-a-bitch Sasuke be? I wonder why he isn't still hanging out on his own." Gaara said imaging the curled up ball that was normally Sasuke in his usual spot under the trees. Ah good times, good times.

"He took your spot in the office, actually. Except he isn't as chummy with Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama. Hehe." Naruto smiled, making Gaara chuckle and grab his ribs. He wasn't fully recovered yet. The intercom above them blared into life, bringing them to their senses.

"Would Gaara-san please come to the office?" Shizune's voice said. Gaara looked at them and shrugged and they headed the office.

The first thing they saw was a very agitated Uchiha, then a scared Shizune hiding behind a stack of papers.

"Uh … You wanted to see me, Shizune-san?" Gaara spoke up, Naruto moving in between Gaara and Sasuke.

"Yes actually. Um … Why haven't you been here recently? Tsunade-sama and I have kinda missed your company. Um … anyway. Uchiha-san has said that the reason he has been acting up recently was because of you. Why would he say this?" Shizune asked, glancing at Gaara's still viable bandages.

"Why do I have so many injuries?" Gaara retorted. Sasuke looked up, his fists clenching. He jumped to his feet and bolted toward Gaara, his eyes flaring wildly.

"Because of –"He punched Gaara in one of his healing ribs, sending him to the ground, gasping for breath. Sasuke spit out the last of his outburst in a steamy tone. "Me" he hissed.

He ran out into the hall, bashing into, Jiaraya, the sex Ed teacher. He grabbed the boys shoulder and held him still.

"What's the rush, Uchiha?" The man asked as Shizune ran out into the hall after Sasuke.

"Thank you, Jiaraya-sensei. Could you bring him back into the office, please?"

"Ah, no prob. Anything for a pretty face. Joking, joking; god you're uptight. Sorry."

Sasuke was marched back inside, a frown spread across his face. The frown Gaara had once worn. The same one he swore he would never wear again.

**------------------------------------**

**YAHOO! Done! The first none one-shot ever. (Posted anyways… Fuckin computer crashing. Grrrr.) How'd you like it? I had fun. How bout you? Sorry it was kinda … mushy at the beginning. I hate that type of thing. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! YAY! I hate my mom. She's so mean. Okay maybe I don't **_**hate **_**her, but she does get on my nerves. She friggin won't let me on the internet cuz we have dial-up. Grrrr.**

**Anyway. I is gone. Bye bye!**


	6. A good Hearted Soul

Disclaimer- Hmmm. Well, the last time I checked I didn't own Naruto so what would ever make you believe that I do now? .- It's been sooooo long since I updated Lost and Lonely. I feel kinda bad but I don't think any of you actually care. I only got a few reviews telling me to continue. -Sad face- I barely get any reviews at all. Do you guys even like my stories or what?

**Good Hearted Soul**

"I kinda feel bad for the kid. I know how he's feeling, except I didn't have far to fall. Him... He fell pretty far, pretty fast." Gaara said during lunch. Naruto and Hinata gaped at him as though he was insane. He felt bad for the person who had almost beaten him to death!

"Sure he fell, but he almost killed you! He needed to be brought back down to Earth!" Naruto argued. Gaara nodded slightly and glanced over at the lone boy sitting at the other side of the cafeteria. He stood without thinking.

"Stay here," he murmured, walking over to the Uchiha. Sasuke glanced up and stiffened. Gaara took the chair opposite him and stared at the ruined raven-haired boy.

"What do you want?!" He snapped coldly.

"You know you don't disserve this."

"So you're here out of pity?! Why not just leave me be?!"

"Because, even though you almost killed me, I think you could be more, should be more! You can't keep going like this. Stop hating the world! It's not going to make a difference!"

Sasuke looked away and balled his fist. A small growl escaped his throat before his fist lashed out, connecting with Gaara's cheek.

"I don't need your Bullshit! No one cares about me anymore! What would make you so different?!" The Uchiha spat at Gaara. Gaara raised his hand to his bruising cheek. This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. He noticed slowly that he was lying on the ground with Sasuke standing over him, poised to attack again. A large group of people began to surround them.

"So you're saying you're too good for help?!" Gaara snapped from Sasukes feet. His answer was a swift kick to the ribs before the boy ran through the crowd, head-first into Naruto.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke?! He's just trying to help!" Naruto yelled in Sasukes contorted face.

"I never asked him to! You guys should just forget about me like everyone else has!" Sasuke screamed back.

"It's kinda hard to forget someone that almost killed you." Hinata spoke up. Sasuke glared at her.

"No one asked you, Bitch!" He punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground, her lip split and her nose bleeding.

"You Bastard!" Gaara roared, springing at Sasuke, growling and snarling. He brought Sasuke to the ground, rolling on top of him. His breathing came in sharp gasps, a rib being rebroken. He pulled his fist back. "You. Bastard! You. Fuckin. Bastard!" Each word brought his fist down upon Sasukes face.

Gaara was still shaking five minutes and breathing heavily 5 minutes later, sitting in the office with Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. His lip was bleeding slightly. Sasuke had been able to get his fist up to Gaara again, but only once. Naruto was the only one of the four that didn't have any injuries. He was just there as a witness.

Shizune had looked up at the sound of the office door being opened during lunch. Her eyes had widened with shock when she seen Kakashi and Jiaraya hauling in the bloodied mass.

"What the heck happened here?!" she gasped. Sasuke glared, but the other three looked away. They sat, waiting, for Tsunade to call them in. Gaara held Hinata delicately, favouring his broken rib.

Tsunade came in ten minutes after they arrived and looked at them each in turn.She folded her arms across her chest and half smirked.

"what type of mess have you gotten yoursleves into this time?"She asked harsly. Gaara glanced at her, but said nothing. Naruto wa sthe first to speak.

"Gaara was just being dumb. He thought he could change Sasuke again. Of course, with Sasukes temper a fight broke out. Sasuke punched Hinata which set Gaar off."

Naruto lowered his head when he noticed all the eyes staring at him. Sasuke was now shaking with anger. That true, Gaara?" She asked needlessly. Of course that's how it happened, Gaaras nod was proof enough. Sasuke growled. Tsunade sighed.

"What am i to do with you, Sasuke? I think you need to be suspened for a while. Unless you show a little more self-control that is the only option, i think." Tsunade put her hand on her forehead. "You people can go now. I suggest you go see the nurse about that rib of yours, Gaara-san."

Gaara nodded. They all left the office and it started again. Sasuke grabbed Gaara loosely by the throat. Tears of frustration were stinging in his eyes.

"If you had just left me a-alone I wouldn't be getting suspended!" He pushed his head down on Gaaras chest. "If it wasn't for you I'd still be the heaed of the school. If it wasn't for you ... I would still be happy. It's all because of you!"

Gaara just stood there. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting to gte the shit beat out of him. He looked at Naruto who shrugged. What a great help he was.

"If I wronged you that much, why not let me make it better? I could help you get better." The words flowed from his mouth before he even thought them. Sasuke looked up. Kindness? That had never truely been shown to him. He thought for two seconds before nodding slightly.

"Would you really help me? I've hurt you really bad though!"

"But you said i hurt you. i think that evens it out. I don't thinkit's right that you still have to hurt for stuff i did in the past. Sorry."

At that, Sasuke let go of Gaara and his control. He sank to his knees and began shaking with silent sobs.

'Thank you, Gaara-sma. I don't have to hurt anymore.'

_A/N_ Well. The ending to Lost and Lonely. How was it? Please tell me! I'm really starting to get scared. This is probably one of the longest chapters i've ever written. Probably longer then most of my one-shots. haha. So please reveiw and i will give you cookies! -.- wow. I'm so sad. haha


End file.
